


Cooking with Padfoot

by Alaisabel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cooking, Fluff, M/M, Pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaisabel/pseuds/Alaisabel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius and Remus make pizza and suddenly things get a bit out of hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooking with Padfoot

“I’m huuuuuungry,” Sirius complained.

“Will you stop complaining and help me unpack?” Remus said, rolling his eyes.

It was the first day of the holiday and Sirius was to spend the summer at Remus’ while Remus’ parents were on vacation in Spain. They had wanted Remus to come along, but he’d told them, that he preferred staying at home.

Sirius had been living with the Potters in the holidays since Christmas, where he’d run away from home. The Potters had welcomed him warmly, but Sirius didn’t want to be a bother and had decided to spend the summer with Remus instead.

Right now the black-haired boy lay sprawled out in an armchair in a manner that had to be very uncomfortable, with his legs over one arm rest and his head over the other.

“That would require me to get up, wouldn’t it?” Sirius moaned.

“Yes, it most certainly would, you lazy bastard” Remus laughed reaching his hand towards Sirius.

Sirius lazily put his warm hand in Remus’, but made no attempt to rise from the chair. 

Sirius had quite a nice hand, Remus figured, with long slender fingers, the skin was a bit rough, but in a nice way, Remus felt a blush threatening to show and shot the thought aside, he wasn’t interested in Sirius’ hands he firmly told himself.

“Come on” Remus said pulling Sirius’ hand.

Sirius made a growling noise, but pulled himself to his feet.

Sirius headed for the kitchen without letting go of Remus’ hand.

“Ehh… Sirius,” Remus stammered.

Sirius turned his – handsome – face towards Remus and looked at him with big – slightly attractive – grey eyes. Remus made a mental note to hit himself, hard, once he was alone. This was too weird.

“What?” Sirius said with a grin.

“Nothing,” Remus felt his cheeks grow warm.

The second they reached the kitchen Remus let go of Sirius’ hand and started unpacking. They’d gone shopping for dinner, since the only thing in the fridge at the moment was a couple of onions, which none of them felt like eating.

Sirius placed himself on the counter and swung his legs back and forth.

“Would you mind helping, you spoiled prat,” Remus teased, hitting Sirius lightly on the knee.

Sirius rolled his eyes “Why are you doing it the muggle way?” 

“Because I like doing it that way,” Remus replied with a tiny huff as he picked up a huge package of flour “It’s nice. Unless you’re afraid that it’ll ruin your perfect appearance, that is,” Remus added, batting his eyes.

Sirius snorted and pulled the flour out of Remus’ hands. In one swift motion he stood on the floor beside him.

“Where does this go?” he asked. Apparently wanting to prove that he wasn’t concerned about his appearance.

“Just put it on the counter. We’ll need it in a minute” Remus said from the fridge he was filling with milk.

“You actually bought these!” Sirius exclaimed, sounding as though Remus had purchased a hideous sculpture of a pig or something.

“It’s just a vegetable, Padfoot,” Remus said, suppressing the urge to laugh. 

“Yes, but it’s all… white and disgusting, it looks like a bloody mandrake,” Sirius said, holding the celeriac in stretched arm, “And it stinks!” he added with a shocked expression.

Remus rolled his eyes, he did that quite a lot that day, he was after all with Sirius. “I’m sorry your majesty, would you want me to take care of the filthy root?” he said sarcastic.

“No I think I’ll manage,” Sirius said, dead serious.

“Besides, you’d have noticed what we bought if you hadn’t been so busy ogling the girl behind the counter,” Remus mocked, trying not to sound too bitter, not that he was bitter of course.

“Ogling?” Sirius spluttered as he placed the root on the counter in shock, “Merlin, Moony, I didn’t even look at her.”

“Of course you didn’t,” Remus said rolling his eyes.

“I did not,” Sirius said, sounding almost offended.

“If you say so,” Remus said as he put the butter in the fridge.

“Remus,” Sirius said sounding so serious that Remus closed the fridge and turned to look at him, “I’m gay.”

Remus had not seen that coming, Sirius had never paid attention to his so-called birds, but Remus had merely thought that Sirius wanted to maintain his mysterious image or something. Remus suppressed a happy, almost hopeful, bubbling from his midsection.

“Are you serious?” Remus managed to choke.

“No, I’m telling you this for a laugh, isn’t it hilarious?” Sirius sneered.

“I didn’t mean it like that, Sirius,” Remus said softly, putting a hand on Sirius’ arm. “Have you told James?”

The sneer was replaced by an almost nervous expression.

“No,” Sirius admitted, “I didn’t think that he would, you know, understand.” Remus felt a tiny spark of happiness that it was he who Sirius had chosen to tell.

“I think he would” Remus gnawed his lip thoughtful. James wasn’t very good at accepting new things, but he was extremely loyal and he’d accepted Remus, “If he can accept a werewolf, why wouldn’t he accept you being gay?” Remus folded his arms.

“I don’t know,” Sirius admitted, “Perhaps I’m just a bloody coward.”

“No you’re not,” Remus said lightly. 

Sirius’ stomach said a rumbling noise that Remus greeted, he didn’t feel like telling Sirius that, yeah, actually… I’m gay too. “Let’s prepare dinner,” Remus said in a little laugh. They’d agreed upon pizza after a short discussion that ended with Remus giving in to Sirius’ wish for muggle food.

“Can you get the bowl for me? I can’t reach it,” Remus said with a shy smile.

Sirius crocked his eyebrow “Are you a wizard or what?” 

“I like to cook without magic,” Remus pouted.

“Yeah, yeah, your muggleborn mother and all that,” Sirius teased, “The white one?”

“No the tiny red one, what do you think?”

“Just making sure,” Sirius stretched to reach the cabinet, exposing a tanned line of skin, as his T-shirt slid up, “There you go,” Remus had to pull himself together to stop gaping and grab the bowl.

“Thanks,” Remus mentally kicked himself, he was not interested in his friend, at least not that kind of interested.

Sirius placed himself on the counter once more.

“You’re seriously expecting me to do all the work, aren’t you?” Remus complained while pouring water into the bowl.

“Yup, you seem to be better at that kind of thing,” Sirius grinned and ruffled Remus’ hair. Not interested. Not interested. Remus reminded himself.

Remus darted to the fridge to get the yeast, and to hide his blush. Sirius’ confession hadn’t done anything to stop Remus’ growing attraction to him. His friend, Remus reminded himself firmly, Sirius couldn’t be interested. 

Remus turned back to the bowl and started crumbling the yeast into the water. He could feel Sirius staring at him and the blush threatened to reappear. 

“Padfoot, can you move over a bit?” 

“Why?” Sirius demanded to know.

“I need the salt and you’re practically sitting on it. It’s a wonder you haven’t knocked it over yet,”

“It must be my natural grace and…” Sirius tried to move, but in the motion he knocked the salt over.

“Yes, your natural grace indeed,” Remus rolled his eyes.

Suddenly Sirius’ face was very close to Remus’ “Are you insulting my perfect motions?” he put a hand on Remus’ chin to tilt his head towards him.

Remus’ eyes grew wide in surprise and he quickly stepped back. Why did Sirius always have to tease him like that? Sirius had discovered how virginal Remus was and since then he had constantly been mocking him with it.

Sirius retrieved his wand and cleaned up the mess. 

Remus approached the bowl again and began to pour flour in it, as he tried not to pay attention to the fact that Sirius’ leg was pressing lightly against his arm. Remus shifted slightly to distance himself a bit from Sirius.

“I’m not contagious. I wont infect you with queerness or something,” Sirius sounded hurt.

“You can’t infect someone that already has it, you know,” Remus said in a light tone. 

Sirius’ jaw dropped and he starred wide-eyed at Remus, who decided that there was enough flour in the dough to put his hands in it. It turned out there wasn’t. The stuff stuck to Remus’ fingers like glue. Marvellous. 

“Umm, Sirius, do you think you could, you know, pour a bit of flour in this?” Remus nodded towards his hands.

Sirius closed his mouth and grabbed the flour. He started pouring it into the bowl without controlling his motions and suddenly the entire content of the bag was tipped into the bowl.

Remus disappeared in a cloud of flour and started coughing. When he could once again breathe he looked at Sirius, who was roaring with laughter.

“Yes, you are very graceful,” Remus said in a voice that dripped of sarcasm.

“Oh… you’re” Sirius started laughing again, when he finally caught his breath he continued, “You’re covered in flour.”

“No, really?” Remus tried to brush some of it out of his hair.

“Here, let me help you,” Sirius’ soft voice did strange things to Remus’ insides.

“No, I’m perfectly fi…” Remus was cut off by Sirius, who moved down from the counter and started brushing the flour off him.

Sirius carefully brushed it out of his hair and his clothes, then he started, almost stroking Remus’ face. Remus felt his cheeks grow warm. His brain screamed to him to escape to the bathroom and remove the flour himself. Instead he just gaped at Sirius.

Sirius gently brushed Remus’ jaw, his hand lingered at Remus’ lower lip. For a moment Sirius stopped and just stared at Remus, he started removing his hand slowly, then he suddenly got a stubborn expression on his face.

“Fuck it all,” he roughly whispered.

Sirius slid his arm around Remus’ waist and crashed their lips together.

Remus mind shut completely down Ohmygodhe’skissingmehe’skissingme. Sirius applied more pressure to Remus’ lips, urging him to reply. Remus slowly started kissing back. This seemed to encourage Sirius, because Sirius slid his tongue over Remus’ lower lip and the next moment Sirius’ tongue was in Remus’ mouth. Remus spent a moment wondering whom Sirius had kissed to become such a good kisser. Remus tangled his hands into Sirius’ hair, not caring that he had dough on them.

At first Remus held a bit back and allowed Sirius’ skilled tongue to molest his mouth. Then Remus dismissed his fear of being a terrible kisser, an assumption he had as this was his first, and met Sirius’ tongue, after a moment of battle for dominance they pulled apart to breathe.

They stared at each other for a moment. “You’re all filthy now,” Remus finally said.

Sirius laughed “And you’ve still got flour all over.”

That night when Remus snuggled in to Sirius, who had an arm around him, Sirius said, almost to himself: “That’s the first time I’ve done something like that with another person.”

“Huh?” Remus asked sleepily.

“Cooking, eating, doing the dishes, eating candy, you know that kind of thing. Just normal stuff really, but my family… you know... It was really nice,” Sirius replied.

Remus didn’t answer he just snuggled closer to Sirius who hugged him tightly.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first works. I posted it on Fanfiction.net ages ago but I figured I'd post it here as well. I haven't really edited it so sorry that it's not marvelous, I have improved since then.


End file.
